A Need for Confusion
by Dour Morose
Summary: 1st Revision (Tenchi and Sasami Story)


The following is nonprofit writing; the writer of this fan fiction has no affiliation with "Tenchi Muyo!"  
  
Tenchi & Sasami (Tsunami)  
  
Now and Always...  
  
[1st Scene]  
  
A NEED FOR CONFUSION  
  
On a chilly midsummer six o'clock morning, a cool breeze gently breathed along fluttering curtains. Humming a pretty tune, a girl merrily prepared breakfast. Food that was so giftedly cooked, dispelled an alluring smell throughout the house. A young man yawned and slowly made a change of clothing. Surrendering to his lazy body, he dropped to the floor. Several minutes afterwards, he staggered out of his room...  
  
"Tenchi...Tenchi..." whispered Ryoko.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, would you kindly let him be?" angered Aeka.  
  
"What!?" steamed Ryoko, forming energy spheres, "Of course not..."  
  
"You want something?" fumed Aeka, as her energy logs appeared.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." breathed Washu, handling a beaker of chemicals, "Who's the Greatest?"  
  
"Uhh...You, two, shouldn't..." cautioned Tenchi, looking to and fro with a sweat-drop, and dodging, "Ah."   
  
"Ha-hah-hah," laughed Washu, "I am the Greatest of the Greatest!"  
  
"Um..." said Tenchi, striding away subtly, "Aeka-Ryoko..."  
  
"Aw, my pretty little solution," admired Washu, cuddling the beaker, "Oh yes, you are...yes, you are..."  
  
"Washu, look out!" warned Sasami.  
  
"Hah-ha..." exclaimed Washu, "Huh?!"  
  
"Are you okay, Washu?" worried Sasami, running toward her.   
  
A random energy blast destroyed the beaker in Washu's hand. Washu was temporarily turned to charcoal. Everyone stood silently. Sighing, Tenchi was already outside, practicing his swordsmanship. Aeka and Ryoko reluctantly apologized to Washu. Washu forced them to be her subjects for the next twenty-four hours...   
  
"It's all your fault, Princess!" claimed Ryoko.  
  
"You were the one who bothered Lord Tenchi!" exclaimed Aeka, pointing at Ryoko.  
  
"That's not true!" claimed Ryoko.  
  
"I have not the time anymore for such petty fights with you," flared Aeka, walking away.  
  
"Arrgh..." growled Ryoko, gritting her sharp teeth.  
  
In the kitchen, Sasami was busy preparing breakfast, when something attracted her. From the window, she was mesmerized, seeing Tenchi at practice. With warm rosy cheeks, Sasami gazed in daydream with twinkling eyes. Then, a smoked aroma filled the air. Snapping out of the trance, she immediately tended to her cooking. With a deep sigh, she began to set the table...   
  
"Breakfast is ready," announced Sasami.  
  
"Ah, time for breakfast, already?" replied Wash, with disappointment, "And, I was just getting started on my experiments."  
  
"Aw, how awful," said Ryoko, with a smirk behind Washu's back, "Shall we?"   
  
"That, I do agree," answered Aeka.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two can agree on something," teased Washu, "...food."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" responded Ryoko, diving into the meal.  
  
"Ha-hah-hah..." burst Aeka, spitting from laughing at mouthful Ryoko, "Please excuse me."  
  
"Laugh all you want," complained Ryoko, choking messily, "We'll see who gets the last laugh."  
  
"Are you okay, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Do you need a drink of water?" asked Sasami.   
  
"I think I am gonna to be sick," stated Washu, "Eww..."  
  
"Just you wait, Aeka!" shouted Ryoko, phasing away.  
  
"Guess," announced Washu, sighing while Tenchi and Sasami both sweat-dropped, "she's okay."   
  
Outside, the morning sky was clearing, as the sunlight warmed the soil. While clouds drifted slowly, all noise had settled in silence. A few leaves from green trees did swayed, now and then. The smooth lake mirrored in reflections of daylight. By the front doorway, Tenchi stood ready to go to the fields. With his worn gloves in hand, he was met by Sasami's bright smile...   
  
"Be back by lunchtime, Tenchi," requested Sasami, waving her hand.  
  
"Sure will, Sasami," responded Tenchi.  
  
"Okay, Tenchi," said Sasami, going to her room while calling for her little friend, "Ryo-Ohki...Ryo-Ohki...Ryo-Ohki?"   
  
"Hey Aeka, what are you doing?" asked Tenchi, politely.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, may I come to help you, today, in the field?" insisted Aeka, standing by the doorway.  
  
"Uhm..." appalled Tenchi, speechlessly.   
  
"Please, Lord Tenchi," persisted Aeka.  
  
"Sure, Aeka..." accepted Tenchi, with a friendly smile.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, thank you..." replied Aeka, with a graceful bow.  
  
"Heh-heh..." expressed Tenchi, with a sweat-drop, "Oh, that's okay."  
  
Out of the house, they parted to the field of carrots. A calm wind eased. As the shovels dug, the carrots were gathered in a basket. Strangely, Aeka wondered the reason why the basket was so light...   
  
"Aw, Ryo-Ohki," expressed Tenchi, with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Now, Ryo-Ohki, let go of those carrots," alerted Aeka, tossing her shovel aside.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Tenchi, feeling the shovel hitting him.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, are you, okay?" surprised Aeka, turning around and swinging the carrot basket.  
  
"Ahh..." uttered Tenchi, dodging her basket.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi," saddened Aeka, "Please forgive me."  
  
"That's okay, Aeka," sighed Tenchi, "It's all right."  
  
"Blast that, Aeka!" revolted Ryoko, throwing her bottle of sake away.  
  
"Not her, now," mumbled Aeka.  
  
"So, Aeka, you thought you can take my Tenchi away," said Ryoko, "Didn't you?"  
  
"Uh..." vented Tenchi, with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Since when is Lord Tenchi yours..." suggested Aeka, twitching an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's settle this, now," threatened Ryoko, shoving Tenchi away.  
  
"Wo!" blurted Tenchi, tumbling backward.   
  
"How dare you..." grumbled Aeka, summoning her logs, "How dare you do that to Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Arrgh..." grouched Ryoko, with pulsating veins on her forehead.  
  
"I will teach you to show respect..." warned Aeka, "Take that!"  
  
"Is that all you got, Princess?" taunted Ryoko, firing a blast, "How's that?"  
  
"Errgh..." snarled Aeka, with clenched fists.  
  
"Now, Aeka, let's not be too hasty," startled Ryoko, as many logs surrounded her, "Hey, no need to play rough."  
  
"Ha-hah-hah..." laughed Aeka, "Hah-ha..."   
  
"Um..." noticed Ryoko, "Where is Tenchi?"  
  
"Hmm?" expressed Aeka.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi....Tenchi..." whimpered Ryoko, "Oh, Tenchi..."  
  
"And, where do you think you are going?" enraged Aeka, "Ryoko!"   
  
In the meantime, he already sneaked away to escape the conflicting girls. Carrying a light carrot basket to the house, Tenchi walked tediously with full Ryo-Ohki on his shoulder. As Sasami was almost finished with preparing for lunchtime, Tenchi came by the kitchen...  
  
"Wow, Sasami...," stirred Tenchi, "Something sure smells very good!"  
  
"Tenchi, you're back!" amazed Sasami, "Oh, Ryo-Ohki, there you are."  
  
"So, how's our great chef doing?" posed Tenchi.  
  
"He-he-he..." giggled Sasami, "Tenchi, do you wanna try some before lunch?"  
  
"Don't mind, if I do..." answered Tenchi.  
  
"No, Silly, I don't mind," replied Sasami, "Here..."  
  
"Hmmm..." expressed Tenchi.  
  
"Well, how did it taste?" inquired Sasami.  
  
"Mmm..." thrilled Tenchi, "Is it lunchtime, yet?"  
  
"He-heh-heh...," tittered Sasami, looking at him closely, "Tenchi...Tenchi, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, I'm fine, Sasami..." mumbled Tench, blushing intensely.  
  
"Oh, uh..." asked Sasami, looking away slightly to hide her colored cheeks, "Tenchi, can you help me with this new recipe?"  
  
"Sure," responded Tenchi, with a smile as she was more reddened, "I love to."  
  
Heading back to the house, Aeka and Ryoko were in verbal conflict with argument after argument. This time no one was hurt in the process. As they entered the house and closer to the kitchen, they ended their fighting...  
  
"Tenchi?" noted Ryoko, with a dropped jaw while seeing Tenchi laughing and cooking with Sasami.  
  
"Huh," gasped Aeka, rushing to push Tenchi away from Sasami, "Oh, Lord Tenchi, you should not have to do this."  
  
"Uh," asked Tenchi, almost tripping over, "Aeka?"  
  
"Yeah, like what she said," added Ryoko, going along with Aeka, "You just let us do all the cooking."   
  
"That's okay, Tenchi," said Sasami, with a giggle.  
  
"Well, okay," replied Tenchi, going to his room.  
  
"Thanks for your help," commented Sasami, "Tenchi."  
  
"You're welcome, Sasami," said Tenchi, "Just call me when you need help with anything else, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Tenchi," smiled Sasami, while Ryoko and Aeka were getting annoyed.  
  
"Arrgh..." mumbled Ryoko, as Aeka did the same.  
  
"Aeka? Ryoko? Are you both, okay?" concerned Sasami, looking to and fro.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Ryoko, with a sweat-drop, "Heah-heah."  
  
"We are just fine," replied Aeka, faking a grin.  
  
A quarter before noon, as Washu's experimentation were in progress. In the laboratory, there were two subjects awaiting not too eagerly for their assigned roles. Washu recalled the scientific method in making her observations. Aeka and Ryoko, both, were sweating in anxiety of what was to come. Fortunately, a voice was heard, calling for lunch...  
  
"Pheww..." expressed Aeka.  
  
"Lunch, so soon?" surprised Washu, popping out from the laboratory.  
  
"Um, I'm starving," suggested Ryoko, revealing her fangs.  
  
"This must be another masterpiece," predicted Tenchi.  
  
"Do you think?" replied Sasami, with a cheery grin.  
  
The satisfying meals were served and devoured. Each plate offered a mouth-watering aroma that soothed the taste buds. The nose would have melted as the eyes were pleased. Each person sat, around the table in the dining room. Later, when everyone was finishing up their lunch...  
  
"Aeka and Ryoko, you two..." ordered Washu, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Yes, Miss Washu?" nodded Aeka.   
  
"Ryoko..." exclaimed Washu, tapping her shoe, "Ryoko!"  
  
"Oh, all right...all right," dragged Ryoko, still chewing openly, "What do you want?"  
  
"You lab rats better be ready, now," proclaimed Washu, with a sinister smile.  
  
"Aaww..." sighed both, Ryoko and Aeka, with sweat-drops.   
  
"An experiment is calling out to me..." warned Washu, clasping her hands together.  
  
"May I have a brief break from your experiments, Miss Washu?" pleaded Aeka.  
  
"Oh, Aeka, you are so polite," admired Washu.  
  
"Hey, Washu! How about you give me one, too?" joined Ryoko.  
  
"Tell you what, Aeka, you may have a break," explained Washu.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Washu," bowed Aeka, pacing away.  
  
"Hey! How about me?" mentioned Ryoko.  
  
"What about you, Ryoko?" teased Washu, laughing wickedly.  
  
"That's unfair!" scolded Ryoko.  
  
"So? Come now or I'll turn you into a pore-oozing toad," commanded Washu.  
  
"Blah...Blah...Blah," mumbled Ryoko, tacitly, "Blah."  
  
"What did you say?" intimidated Washu.  
  
"Nothing," replied Ryoko, sweating, "Really, I said nothing..."  
  
"It better be nothing," threatened Washu, "Or else."  
  
In the dimmed laboratory, a scientist focused on the tasks at hand. Her concentration was seemingly unbreakable. Washu was consumed in her scientific observations of the interactions between several critical formulas. Then, there came an annoying interruption...   
  
"And, what is your problem, now?" twitted Washu, carefully testing chemical solutions.  
  
"Hey, it's dark in here," nosed Ryoko, accidentally bumping into Washu, "Where's the light switch?"  
  
"Hey!" infuriated Washu, shattering several delicate glass tubes.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Ryoko, panicking from hearing sharp fizzing.  
  
"Umm...," hummed Aeka, through the doorway, "Miss Washu, it's tea time."  
  
"Ah!" hollered Wash, "Everyone get out! Now!"  
  
"Haah!?" puzzled Aeka, backing out in shock.  
  
"Outta my way!" yelled Ryoko, ramming into Aeka.  
  
"Hey! You watch it!" screamed Aeka.   
  
In the living room, Tenchi and Sasami were busy reading books. In her room, Sasami was leafing through her book of amazing recipes. Tenchi was in his room, attempting to evaluate some extremely complicated calculus integrals. He just felt like doing them. Soon, a loud noise was heard...  
  
"Huh?" expressed Sasami.  
  
"Ah, what was that?" said Tenchi.  
  
In response, Sasami ran downstairs to check. Then, Tenchi quickly followed, after a brief sigh. By the laboratory, Tenchi flew down the stairs to meet Sasami standing to see what was going on...  
  
"Aahh..." expressed Tenchi, falling back after seeing the collapsed wall.  
  
"Oh my, what has happened?" gasped Sasami.   
  
"Hey-hey...It's not my fault I was minding my own business when..." resolved Washu, turning to face Ryoko.  
  
"Umm...Errrr...It was Aeka's fault, really," sneered Ryoko, pleading to Tenchi.  
  
"You're hopeless, Ryoko! Totally hopeless," asserted Aeka, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"What!?" snapped Ryoko.  
  
"Now, exactly, what happened?" worried Tenchi.  
  
"You do believe me," pleaded Ryoko, "Don't you, Tenchi?"  
  
"Forget about it, Tenchi," sighed Washu, "I will fix it like it was before."  
  
"Hey, let me go," whined Ryoko.   
  
"Errgh...Ryoko!" screamed Aeka, eyeing.  
  
"And you, two guinea pigs, will help me," proclaimed Washu, dragging complaining Ryoko and Aeka by their collars.  
  
"Huh?" confused Tenchi, as Sasami sighed.  
  
Several hours later, in the living room, Tenchi was quietly skimming a comic book. Now and then, Tenchi laughed at the dialogues among the characters. Incidentally, Washu entered the room...  
  
"Tenchi, I am please to inform you that everything is in its originality," claimed Washu.  
  
"Really?" astounded Tenchi, "Well, that was fast."  
  
"But, now..." said Washu, folding her arms across her chest and closing her eyes briefly in satisfaction.  
  
"But, what, Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Now, you owe me a sample..." alerted Washu, looking around to see that Tenchi was not there, "Tenchi? Oh, Tenchi..."   
  
At last, the awaited moment had come. It was dinnertime. The foodstuff plates were set. Gradually, one by one, the group gathered around the table. As everyone began to dine, only silence was heard...  
  
"Ain't it quiet, tonight?" joked Washu, having no response, "Heh-heh."  
  
"So, Washu," said Tenchi, "How are you doing?"  
  
"How am I doing what, Tenchi?" asked Washu, teasing.  
  
"You know," suggested Tenchi, "How are your experiments going, Little Washu?"  
  
"Where are my experiments going, Tenchi?" replied Washu.  
  
"Just forget that I asked," sighed Tenchi.  
  
"Just what did you ask, Tenchi?" continued Washu, causing Tenchi to fall off his chair.  
  
"Heh-heh-heh..." giggled Sasami, lightly.  
  
"Hmm, Ryoko? Aeka?" questioned Washu, "What have you two been up to, lately?"  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Washu?" replied Aeka, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Ryoko, feeling upset for some reason.  
  
"Never mind," said Washu, with a sweat-drop.   
  
Later in the evening, stopping nearby the shrine, Tenchi showed respect for memories of the past. As the sunset dimmed, he placed a bunch of flowers on weathered stone. When droplets dripped from the eyes, the clouds began to cry...  
  
While thunder sounded and lightning flashed, the wind whistled a haunting tune. Hurriedly, Tenchi ran home in the rain, flying down the steps to the shrine. He fell, sliding off one of the slippery rock steps...   
  
"Oow!" yelled Tenchi.  
  
"Tench!" called Sasami, carrying an umbrella, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sasami?" said Tenchi, being helped to stand up, "You shouldn't be outside in the rain, Sasami."  
  
"And you, as well," suggested Sasami.  
  
"Thank you, Sasami," said Tenchi, with a smile.  
  
"Let's go home before we'll catch a cold," said Sasami.  
  
Huddling under the umbrella, Sasami and Tenchi walked home together. Giving each other quick glances, they began to run, for there soon came a darker clouds. After several minutes, Tenchi and Sasami had finally reached the house...  
  
"Where is everyone?" said Tenchi, entering with Sasami into the dining room.  
  
"Aeka? Ryoko? Washu?" called Sasami, looking around.  
  
"We are in the pool," replied Washu, laughing, and suddenly the lights went out.  
  
  
  
"Hey, who turned off the lights?" asked Ryoko, moving about in darkness.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Aeka, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Everyone, just stay calm, the lights will be back on in a minute," advised Washu, calling aloud.  
  
"How do you know that?" said Ryoko.  
  
"Hey, I upgraded the last lighting system; didn't I?" said Washu.  
  
"Oh," sighed Aeka, with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Where are you, Sasami?" asked Tenchi, walking around in the living room.  
  
"I am, here, Tenchi," answered Sasami, going around, "Where are you?"  
  
"That's it; I'm going outta here," said Aeka, exiting the pool and finding her clothes eventually to change.  
  
"Is poor little Princess Aeka, afraid of the dark?" teased Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"Whatever," ignored Aeka, exiting the bathing room and walking about in the dark, "Lord Tenchi? Sasami? Are you in here?"  
  
"Ouch!" yelped Tenchi, having a hurt toe falling back on the sofa.  
  
"Huh..." gasped Sasami, tripping on his foot and falling forward.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" worried Aeka, scanning around, and then the light went on, "Sasami! Lord Tenchi! What!"  
  
"Um," sweat-dropped Tenchi, freezing on the sofa and turning vividly red, "It's not what you think, Aeka."  
  
"Uh," reddened Sasami, seeing that she landed on top of Tenchi, and then, separating, "Sorry, Tenchi."  
  
"What's going on in here?" said Washu, checking to see what happened, as Ryoko followed, "Oh my..."  
  
"Tenchi?!" burst Ryoko, as Aeka went volcanic.  
  
"So, this is what you, two, do when we are not around," announced Washu, snickering.  
  
"What! Washu! Nothing happened," complained Tenchi, blushing uncontrollably, "It was just an accident."  
  
"Really, it's my fault," added Sasami, trying to cool down, "I tripped into Tenchi."  
  
"Excuses-Excuses..." teased Washu, with a grin and going to her lab.  
  
"Actually, it's my fault, Sasami; it was my foot that made you trip," said Tenchi, escaping quickly to his room.  
  
Knowing that it was just a misunderstanding, Aeka still stomped away. Walking into her laboratory, Washu couldn't do anything; but, she laughed wildly. Then, Ryoko just phased to her quarters...   
  
In the late evening, tensions had settled down. While in the kitchen, Sasami heard an easy tapping in the living room. She decided to see what it was. Going into the dark room, she was met with a pleasant surprise. The anticipated moment had finally arrived. Warmhearted cheers were heard at the Masaki household for it was Sasami's surprise birthday party. A couple of acquaintances were able to come briefly...  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sasami!" said Kiyone, calmly, "Here is a present for..."  
  
"And Sasami, here's mine, for you," interrupted Mihoshi, excitedly, "Happy Birthday..."  
  
"Thank you," said Sasami, smiling brightly.  
  
"Ahem, sorry, Sasami, we cannot stay for the moment," explained Kiyone, annoyed, "However, we have to fulfill our currently assigned duty..."  
  
"Kiyone and I are secretly assigned by Headquarters to..." continued Mihoshi.  
  
"Mihoshi!" exclaimed Kiyone, with a sweat-drop and shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess I shouldn't," replied Mihoshi, blankly, "Heh-heh."  
  
"We must go, now; later, Sasami," sighed Kiyone, "Hope your birthday wish will come true."  
  
"Oh, bye Sasami," said Mihoshi, waving her hand.  
  
"Thank you again for the presents," waved Sasami, "Bye Kiyone; bye Mihoshi."   
  
A delectable homemade cake was set before Sasami. Tenchi, Washu, Ryoko and Aeka cooperated strenuously some time before, in the laboratory, in making the cake. They sighed in relief, seeing her smile. Sasami seated by the table, as warm candlelight shone her face aglow...  
  
"Sasami, did you make a wish, yet?" asked Aeka.  
  
"Uh-huh," nodded Sasami.  
  
"What did you wish for, Sasami?" questioned Washu, curiously.  
  
"It's a secret," whispered Sasami, reddening her cheeks.  
  
"This is your present from the Greatest scientist in the universe," chuckled Washu.  
  
"Here's one from me," offered Ryoko.  
  
"For you, Sasami," presented Tenchi.  
  
"Here, to my little sister," grinned Aeka.  
  
"Wow..." exclaimed Sasami, "Thank you, Everyone!"  
  
Sasami was full of joy, as she unfolded each present; a colorfully covered diary from Kiyone, a stylish Galaxy Police cap from Mihoshi, a thick cook book with thousands of recipes printed on thin pages from Washu, and a slick sky blue jacket from Ryoko. From Aeka, Sasami held a shiny silver necklace. After wearing it around her neck, she gazed at the gift from Tenchi in her hand. Unfolding and gasping at its magnificence, she glanced around, finding that Tenchi was not there...   
  
"Where's Tenchi?" asked Sasami.  
  
"He's probably in his room," answered Ryoko, with a smirk, "I'll go and get him."  
  
"No, you won't; don't you dare disturb him," complained Aeka.   
  
"By the way, let's continue with the experiment shall we..." declared Washu, with ominous grin.  
  
"Not again," sighed Ryoko, mumbling, and following Washu and Aeka to the lab.  
  
Wishing to thank Tenchi, Sasami went to his room to check whether or not he was there. Tiptoeing into the room, Sasami saw Tenchi. He was in deep slumber. She came to stand beside his bed. Tenchi rested, peacefully. Sasami slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on his forehead...  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi," whispered Sasami, with a warm smile, "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Heh-heh-heh..." mumbled Tenchi, laughing while sleeping, "That tickles..."  
  
"Huh?" shocked Sasami, giggling softly and noticing that one of her pony-tails had stirred his neck, "Heh-heh..."  
  
Striding quietly out of his room, she heard his mumbling her name. With a throbbing heart, Sasami quickly escaped into her bedroom. Closing the door securely, she leaned against the door in relief...   
  
"Oh, Tenchi..." whispered Sasami, sighing and blushing.   
  
At midnight, Tenchi thought about nothing, except Sasami. Lately, she was in every one of his thoughts; her caring voice and her kindness. His mind ran out of control. Considering the way he acted when she was near him, Tenchi felt strange. Being confused with intense emotions, he wanted to distract himself from constantly thinking of her. Not knowing what to do, Tenchi just lay upside-down on the warm floor, trying to get some sleep. But, sleep did not come...  
  
  
  
Wearily standing up, he decided to get a glass of water to drink. Sneaking out of his room quietly, Tenchi went to the kitchen. After going to the kitchen, he sat outside on the platform near the small lake, in dimness. Chugging his glass of water, Tenchi gazed toward the twinkling stars. Sighing calmly, he reclined in relaxation, looking at the dully drifting thin clouds. Turning to the lake, Tenchi saw the clear reflection of the sky on the surface...   
  
Gazing around the lake, Tenchi noticed an fuzzy image. Then, he heard footsteps from the side of the house. Chills ran down his spine, as he stood up and walked stealthily toward the sound. Unexpectedly, Tenchi tripped over...   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ahh..." expressed Tenchi, falling into the lake.  
  
"Tenchi, is that you?"  
  
"Sasami?" replied Tenchi, floating.  
  
"Tenchi," asked Sasami, "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Umm..." said Tenchi, climbing to stand on the platform, "I can't sleep; I just need to clear my head; that's all...What are you doing this late, Sasami?"  
  
"Heh-heh..." expressed Sasami, walking closer, "I could not sleep, too..."  
  
"Sasami," asked Tenchi, nervously, "How did you like the birthday presents?"  
  
"Thanks for the handkerchief, Tenchi..." replied Sasami, with a giggle, "So, how long did it take you to knit it?"  
  
"Oh, not too long," responded Tenchi, chuckling with a sweat-drop.  
  
"I think it's just so beautifully made," commented Sasami, wrapping Tenchi in a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Sasami..." melted Tenchi, warmheartedly.  
  
"So, good night, Tenchi..." said Sasami, leaving with a grin.  
  
"Good night," said Tenchi, suddenly sliding off the slippery wooden surface, "Aahh..."  
  
"Tenchi?" worried Sasami, quickly grabbing his hand and sliding along into the lake, "Aahh..."  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" asked Washu, yawning, "Can't the Greatest scientist get any sleep around here?"   
  
"Huh!?" expressed Aeka, in shock, "Lord Tenchi? Sasami? What are you, two, doing?"  
  
"Swimming at this time of night?" grinned Washu, "Heh-heh-heh...Is there something between you, two, that we don't know about?"  
  
"Washu!" exclaimed Tenchi, blushing, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We just accidentally fell into the lake, Washu," added Sasami, reddening.  
  
"Ah, a likely excuse," teased Washu.  
  
"Really," replied Tenchi and Sasami, both, then heading back, into the house.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ryoko, going downstairs, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Well, I'm off," stated Washu, strolling to the lab, "to sleep."  
  
"What!?" said Ryoko, while Aeka was biting her lower lip, "What happened?"  
  
"Get outta my way, Miss Ryoko," shoved Aeka, going back to bed.  
  
"Hey!" said Ryoko, "What's your problem?"  
  
On the following morning, Tenchi fled, out of the house, to the shrine. Unsheathing his wooden sword in fury while bolting across the grass, he screamed at nothing in particular, but to his confused soul. As the sky darkened and wind revived, Tenchi held his sword firmly and high. In rapid transversal motion, his blade slit in the raging atmosphere...  
  
Lightning lit the coliseum of thick black clouds within a crowd of clapping thunder, as Tenchi was hailed by a cast of hard rain. Under the suspension of droplets and mist, faraway tree leaves quivered in dread as they fell in witness of his transcending swordsmanship. Then, a flashy blast discharged, rendering unconsciousness...  
  
As the mind twisted and dizzied with numerous blurry images, an angelic echo was heard, summoning. When most perceptions enhanced acutely and all that blurred became distinct, the soul rested at ease; yet, the foolish self was still uncertain. An unexpected soft caress settled all that trembled, as the lips spoke, gradually...  
  
"Where am I? Am I in heaven?" requested Tenchi, with closed eyes.  
  
"Oh, no..."   
  
"Then, am I dreaming?"   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Tenchi..."  
  
"Where am I? Ah! Sasami?!" froze Tenchi, noting that he was lying in his bed.  
  
"How do feel, Tenchi?" questioned Sasami, sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
"Uh, f-fine," said Tenchi, with redder cheeks and faintly remembering.  
  
"That's good..." inquired Sasami, feeling his forehead, "Just what were you doing in the storm, Tenchi?"  
  
"Um..." lowered Tenchi, with a silly grin, "Thank you, Sasami..."  
  
"Never mind..." replied Sasami, blushing.  
  
"Uh, what time is it, Sasami?" asked Tenchi, staggering to stand.  
  
"It's time for you to rest," provoked Sasami, shoving him back into bed, "After all, everyone is still asleep."  
  
"Hey..." stunned Tenchi, falling backward with fiery cheeks.  
  
"Just promise me you won't do that, again," implored Sasami, with an uneasy smile.  
  
"I promise, Sasami," shivered Tenchi, feeling her hugging him, so suddenly.  
  
"I was so worried, Tenchi," cried Sasami, holding him tightly in her arms.  
  
"Sasami, I thank you for caring, so much," gasped Tenchi, suffocating.  
  
"Tenchi, you look kinda pale," said Sasami, "Do you want me to stay here, awhile longer?"  
  
"That's okay, Sasami; you should get some rest," replied Tenchi, "I'll be fine."   
  
"Okay, see you later, Tenchi," said Sasami, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh no," mumbled Tenchi, realizing his nose was bleeding.   
  
As usual, after breakfast and helping Sasami to wash the dishes, Tenchi went to the shrine, to do some sweeping. In short, once there, he began to sweep up a dust storm. Gradually, his mind drifted in daydream. Tenchi was dazed, leaning on his broom...  
  
Out of nowhere, a funny bird flew across the sky. Going for a landing, it perched on Tenchi's head. Hopping about, the bird flew away after making numerous droppings...  
  
"Huh!?" awakened Tenchi, feeling some ooze on his head, "Aw, no."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house, Aeka, Ryoko and Washu were watching some shows on television. Sasami was outside sitting with Ryo-Ohki by the lake. They were admiring the scenery...  
  
"Ah...," relaxed Sasami, petting Ryo-Ohki, "Very calm and peaceful..."  
  
"Wooo-Hooo!" dived Tenchi, loudly into the lake, with his clothes on.  
  
"Tenchi?" turned Sasami, giggling while seeing Tenchi's splashing vigorously, "Heh-heh-heh..."  
  
"C-c-cold," shook Tenchi, immediately hopping out.  
  
"Are you okay, Tenchi?" concerned Sasami, coming toward him.  
  
"Uh, S-S-Sasami?" turned Tenchi, sensing that his nose was bleeding again and then, covering it with his hand, and running into the house, "I'm okay..."  
  
Then, Tenchi took a soapy shower. After the very long shower, wrapping himself in a robe, Tenchi decided to brush his teeth, as well. So the tooth brush scrubbed his teeth to shine. There came a door knock...  
  
"Is that you in there, Tenchi?" asked Ryoko, with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, no," thought Tenchi, quickly tossing the robe and putting his clothes on, "Don't come in."  
  
"I'm coming in," informed Ryoko, phasing through the door.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Ryoko," said Tenchi, finished and moving aside.  
  
"Tenchi, why don't you hang around," said Ryoko, blocking his way out with her leg, "for a while?"  
  
"Uh-oh," realized Tenchi, feeling trapped as in nowhere to hide, and moving steadily toward her, in a deep voice, "Sure, why not; Ryoko, just close your eyes..."  
  
"Really? Okay, Tenchi," replied Ryoko, easily closing her eyes, as her mouth watered.  
  
Standing there, Ryoko waited. When nothing came to her, she went ballistic. Soon, calming down very slowly, Ryoko went to the living room. In the room, Aeka and Washu were playing a fun board game, as Sasami was reading a book on the sofa...   
  
"Miss Washu," claimed Aeka, "Did you make your move, yet?"  
  
"No," said Washu, thinking carefully as Aeka waited.  
  
"Miss Washu?" asked Aeka, getting bored.  
  
"Hey," replied Washu, "Don't rush the Greatest Genius, here..."  
  
"Ah..." yawned Aeka, courteously to Ryoko, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Hey," complained Ryoko, sitting down, "Was I talking to you?"   
  
"There!" exclaimed Washu, interrupting, "Your move, Aeka."  
  
"Where did my game piece go, Miss Washu?" asked Aeka.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Aeka," answered Washu.  
  
"My piece was right there," explained Aeka, "Right there, an hour ago."  
  
"Are you accusing me, the Greatest Washu, of cheating, Miss Aeka?" questioned Washu.  
  
"No..." sighed Aeka, with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Would you like to play, too, Ryoko?" asked Washu.  
  
"What the heck..." said Ryoko, joining, "It's not like I got anything to do, anyway."  
  
"Sasami, would you?" asked Washu.  
  
"No, thank you, Washu," replied Sasami, going to the kitchen, as Ryo-Ohki stayed to watch the game.  
  
"So, I'll be at the shrine," announced Tenchi, by the doorway.  
  
"See you later, Lord Tenchi," grinned Aeka.  
  
"Here's your lunch pack, Tenchi," said Sasami, grinning widely.  
  
"Thank you, Sasami," said Tenchi, leaving.  
  
"Hey! Who said you can go, first?" complained Aeka, "It's my turn."  
  
"What!?" replied Ryoko, "Ask Washu."  
  
"It's really, Aeka's turn," said Washu, snickering.  
  
"You see..." said Aeka, "Hah-hah-hah..."  
  
"Arrrgh..." flamed Ryoko, showing her fangs, "You wanna take it outside!?"  
  
"Anytime, Ryoko," offered Aeka, giving the eye, "Just say when."  
  
"That settles it," said Washu, with a grin, "I'll go first."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Aeka and Ryoko, both.   
  
"Okay-okay..." eased Washu, feeling a gust of wind, "I'm still waiting ..."  
  
"That's it; I quit," said Ryoko, flying and phasing away.  
  
"Where's she going?" asked Aeka.  
  
"Who knows," replied Washu, with a sweat-drop, "Uh-oh, I better return to the lab; I left my bunsen burner un-attended."  
  
Several minutes later, Tenchi walked by the lake. Crossing the silent dirt fields, he made an easy heavy sigh, gazing around. Strolling onward, Tenchi felt a stale gust of wind...   
  
"Tenchi, can I come with you?" asked Ryoko, pulling his arm.  
  
"Huh!?" expressed Tenchi, standing in shock, with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Tenchi, you did let Aeka go with you to the fields," whined Ryoko, "Can I go with you to the shrine, now?"  
  
"Ha..." expressed Tenchi, with a blank slight chuckle, "Ha..."  
  
"Please..." pleaded Ryoko.  
  
"Um," said Tenchi, sighing, "you may come along."   
  
On the way to the shrine, Tenchi walked up the rocky steps as Ryoko floated along. Passing lust green trees and bushes, a chilly wind blew. When they reached the peaceful shrine, Tenchi held a broom and gave Ryoko one also...  
  
"Ah-ha, thank you," said Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, I'll sweep over there," said Tenchi, "and you'll sweep here, okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," cooed Ryoko, "Do you know that you and me are here all alone, Tenchi?"  
  
"Uh, Ryoko?" worried Tenchi, stepping back.  
  
"Com'on, Tenchi, I know you want me," suggested Ryoko, seductively advancing toward Tenchi, "like I want you."  
  
"Ah!?" expressed Tenchi, running away.  
  
"Oh Tenchi..." expressed Ryoko, purring.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing, Ryoko?" interrupted Aeka, huffing in fury.  
  
"Arrrrgg..." snarled Ryoko, being blocked by Aeka, "Why you..."   
  
While they were arguing, Tenchi ran back to the house, and was out of breathe. Into the house, he closed the door behind him. In his room, Tenchi had a difficult time, finishing his deformed late lunch. Going upstairs, Sasami was very absorbed in reading her book. She forgot to look where she was going. Walking straight forward, a door slid open and someone exited, stepping on her toe...   
  
"Ow!" yelped Sasami, jumped, "Oh my..."  
  
"Sasami! Are you all right?" burst Tenchi, helping her to stand up and picking up her book, "I'm sorry; I did not see you..."  
  
"It's okay, Tenchi," said Sasami, snatching the book, blushing while looking away, and running posthaste into her room, "Thank you."  
  
"Ahh...my head..." stunned Tenchi, having a headache with a nosebleed, and fainting.  
  
Please do review. The more, the merrier!  
  
Written By Dour Morose [ volensetpotens@yahoo.com] 


End file.
